


Meow Loading

by seungsols



Series: Weebaboo Within [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Jisoo so attached to his phone these days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow Loading

“Jisoo hyung!” Soonyoung called out as he peeks his head into the small practice room. His older friend looked up and he grinned at him. “We’re going out for food later. Any suggestions?” Jisoo was about to open his mouth when Chan butted his head underneath the performance leader’s and coughed.

“We’re not having chicken again, hyung.”

Jisoo frowned. “Wherever you guys want is fine, then.”

The two grinned and closed the door behind them as Jisoo was back on his phone.

Soonyoung and Chan sighed, thinking that Jisoo was probably catching up on another Japanese anime he just started when he should be practicing his guitar. Oh, but they were very wrong. Jisoo wasn’t watching anything, but rather playing a game.

“Shit!” Jisoo cried out.

Hansol just happened to walk by when he heard his older friend, who always accuses him of cursing so much, actually curse. He slowly walked back and put his ear to the door as the window was translucent and it was unclear of what Jisoo was up to.

“That prick,” Hansol muttered to himself, realizing how hypocritical it was to call him out for all those times he cursed in his raps when Jisoo cussed up a storm with whatever he was doing inside of that room.

Seungkwan was walking down the corridor when he saw Hansol’s back turned to him, listening intently on Jisoo’s practice room. He poked his friend’s sides, causing him to yelp and fall to the ground. Seungkwan snickered as his ninety-eight liner friend frowned at him as he got up from the ground.

“Sorry,” he snickered.

“Rude,” Hansol grunted. He covered Seungkwan’s mouth with his free hand as his other hand cupped his ear and pressed it against the door again. “Jisoo hyung cursed.”

“Whoa, wait! Really?”

Hansol hushed his vocalist friend and nodded. “I’m going to call him out during our meeting tonight.”

They both smiled, nodded, and high-fived before Seungcheol grabbed them by the ear, making both of them wince.

“What are you two doing? Don’t you have studios to practice in?”

“S-Sorry hyung!” Hansol whined. “W-we were just-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he let go of their ears, both of them pouting while rubbing the area that was pinched. “Just get back to work, okay?” They nodded, grumbling as they went to their respected studios.

Just as Seungcheol was about to leave to go to his own studio, he heard Jisoo utter out words.

“Stupid Jeonghan!”

Seungcheol blinked. Glancing over at the door of Jisoo’s studio. “Did he just call Jeongie stupid?” he couldn’t believe his ears until Jisoo cursed out once more.

“Damn it, Seungcheol! That’s not how it works!”

He was appalled. He had no idea what he did wrong, but he was highly offended. Oh, he was definitely going to give that Los Angeles boy a piece of his mind during the meeting at dinner.

His arms were crossed as he strutted back to his room, mumbling at himself how much of a punk Jisoo was.

Jihoon knocked on Jisoo’s door, making the older one squeal and quickly lock his phone. He put it in his pocket and grabbed his guitar and played an A chord, seeming like he had been playing the whole time. “Hyung, ready to go?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jisoo grinned, beads of sweat forming around his forehead. “J-Just give me a second, okay, Jihoon? I’ll meet you guys down by the door.” Jihoon nodded and closed the door behind him, Jisoo sighing in relief.

He shook his head and opened the game back up, whining at the screen. “Gosh, he’s so useless!”

Not to Jisoo’s knowledge, Jihoon’s head was hovering over his shoulder as he looked at the game on the screen. “Are those cats, hyung?”

“FUCK-” Jisoo screamed, almost dropping his phone in the process. Luckily, it landed it in guitar case by his feet. He turned and puffed his cheeks. “Jihoon don’t do that to me!”

“Sorry,” Jihoon shrugged. “Ah, but what was that, hyung? A game? With cats?”

Blushing, Jisoo slowly nodded. “Y-yeah.. it’s nothing really..”

“Seems pretty important to me since you keep yelling and complaining about it.”

“Let’s just go meet the other guys and eat dinner, okay?”

–

At dinner, Seokmin nudged Jisoo as they sat together at the barbecue restaurant. “Hyung, I left my phone in the practice room. Can I borrow yours for a bit?”

Jisoo stiffed, but agreed. He pulled out his phone and handed it to his smiling friend. Seokmin tapped the screen, surprised to see a black screen with a two-dimensional cat in the middle. “Uh- hyung?”

Looking over, his older friend almost choked with the water in his mouth. He quickly grabbed his phone back and angled himself away from Seokmin. “J-just give me a few seconds.” 

Seokmin tilted his head in confusion but nodded and went back to talking to Soonyoung.

Seungcheol was at the opposite, far end of the table but he could see Jisoo on his phone. He shook his head in disapproval and snapped his fingers. “Jisoo! Bring that phone here!”

The younger ones ooh-ed and snickered as Jisoo complied and stood up from his seat and handed his phone over. “S-sorry-”

“Oh, you better be sorry,” Seungcheol scoffed. He patted his palm on the table to gain the other members’ attention. “We’re starting our daily meeting early tonight, folks!”

Seungkwan and Hansol cheered as everyone else looked back at their leader in confusion as he was holding up Jisoo’s phone.

Junhui coughed. “What’s going on?”

Minghao looked over and scratched his cheek. “Oh, you don’t know either? Good, I thought I was missing out on something..”

“Anyway!” Seungcheol coughed to get everyone back on board. “We’re here to talk about- this guy!” he announced as he pointed to Jisoo who was standing there awkwardly, looking at everyone while his hands were tapping away on his leg.

“Uh.. Seungcheol? What is this about?”

“Oh! Did you find another waifu pillow under his bed?” Mingyu raised his hand as he gasped.

“Listen-” Jisoo pointed as he coughed. “I am faithful to my waifu, and I only have one!” They all groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Maybe they found his Love Live CD collection!” Wonwoo suggested.

“Wait-” Jisoo blinked. “How did you know-”

“Oh, nevermind then!” Wonwoo blushed as he waved his hand to change the subject as the members watched him as he laughed awkwardly.

“Can I continue?” Seungcheol asked. The twelve other heads nodded.

“Before we call hyung out, I’d like to say something!” Chan stood up as he slammed his hands on the table, squealing when the water cups around him almost toppled. (Thanks to Jeonghan, nothing spilled.)

“Chan!” Hansol nudged him, eyeing him to continue. “You were saying?”

“Right!” Chan cleared his throat. “Did you guys hear someone calling my name the past few nights?” His older friends all gave him confused looks. He groaned and sighed. “Okay, I’ll explain! So I was about to fall asleep one night, you know, curled up with my blankets and everything, when suddenly I hear someone say, ‘Who’s a good little Chan!’”

“Whoa!” Soonyoung gasped. “That’s so weird!”

“Wait,” Mingyu raised his hand. “I think I heard someone laughing and telling me how cute I was a few nights ago too!”

“Are you sure that just wasn’t Wonwoo?” Seokmin suggested, chuckling when Wonwoo blushed and punched his shoulder.

“Now that you mention it,” Jeonghan tapped his chin, “I think I remember someone calling me stupid real quietly before I went to bed last night.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widen as he turned to look at a flustered Jisoo who was quietly looking at the ground while shuffling his feet. “YOU!”

Jisoo looked up and squealed. “M-Me?”

“Jisoo hyung?” Junhui raised an eyebrow.

“It was this guy who said all those things!” Seungcheol pointed out.

All of them began to talk at once, shouting and talking about how it probably wasn’t Jisoo hyung and might be a ghost, or that Seungcheol shouldn’t point fingers at Jisoo hyung, or that they’re really hungry and just want the food to come. (Actually, the latter was just Minghao as he frowned and kept sipping the water with the chaos around him.)

Seeing how the members were arguing with each other, Jisoo grabbed his phone beside Seungcheol’s plate and quickly unlocked it and started playing his game again, giggling to himself.

The arguing settled down once Mingyu nudged Seungkwan beside him and pointed over at Jisoo at the far end of the table. Soon enough, all of them stopped talking and quietly watched Jisoo as his head was down and his phone was underneath the table.

Seungcheol grabbed his phone, making Jisoo gasp. “WHAT’S SO FUNNY?” He flipped to look at the screen of his phone and blinked. “A game?”

Jihoon looked over and smiled. “Oh! It’s that cat game you were playing earlier!”

“Jihoon, don’t tell them!” Jisoo whined.

Hansol lifted his head up and dashed to the cellular device. “I HEARD CATS!” He looked over at the screen to see the animated cats playing around in a backyard and he cooed. “Aw, they’re so cute!” They all looked at Hansol who blushed and coughed into his fist. “I-I mean.. wow, how uncool, hyung!”

They passed the phone around as Jisoo was moving around uncomfortably in his seat when he should be grabbing his phone and sitting down next to Seokmin at the far end of the table.

Wonwoo tapped on one of the cats on screen and gasped when a profile menu popped up already. “Whoa! This one is named after- you! Jeonghan hyung!” 

Jeonghan moved back, surprised. “Me?” Wonwoo nodded. “Let me see that.” Wonwoo handed the phone over and Jeonghan looked at the screen. “Its personality determined.” He looked over at Jisoo who was still a flustered mess and he blushed. “Aw, Jisoo, I didn’t know you thought I was determined.”

“Wait! Is my name there?” Chan asked as he kept tapping Jeonghan’s shoulder. His older friend scrolled through the catbook and, sure enough, they found Chan’s cat. “Oh! Adventurous!” he smiled widely at Jisoo.

Everyone kept passing the phone around to see their cat doppleganger’s personality. Many of them were satisfied and laughed at their cat’s characteristic, as well as how cute the picture was in the profile square.

 “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Seungcheol put his hands in the air as he stopped everyone from talking and moving the phone around. He turned to Jisoo who’s face was bright red. “This whole time- you’ve been calling our names in your practice room and at night-”

“Which is notably pretty creepy,” Minghao interrupted.

“-and it was because you named the cats after us?”

Jisoo sat there and nodded. “Yeah,” he confessed. “I named all of the cats after you guys.”

“Aw, hyung!” Seungkwan smiled as he placed his hands over his heart. “That’s so sweet of you!” 

They all praised their friend from America for thinking of them, even when he played with a phone game that involve cartoon cats that sat around and played with miscellaneous cat toys. Jisoo began to smile as he realized his members were rather happy with him compared to the last time where they scolded him with his body pillow. Needless to say, now that he had that off of his chest, it was nice to know that he could finally play the game without having to hide it from them out of embarrassment.

The food came out and they cheered happily, Minghao especially since he had been waiting eagerly. Jisoo sat back in his seat after Seungcheol apologized and handed his phone back to him. Jisoo was happy as he played with the cats on one side of the table while joking with the actual members.

As he put a piece of samgyupsal into his mouth, Hansol looked over at Jisoo who smiled and waved at him when they made eye contact. Hansol coughed and pointed at Jisoo. “HEY WAIT- I HAVE A COMPLAINT! This hyung is a hypocrite when it comes to cursing!”


End file.
